Planet
The Planet is the home planet of the characters in Run 3. It is mentioned many times but cannot be visited yet. However, a large glowing orb can be seen in The Way Back tunnels or any level that is facing its direction; this could be the Planet. The Planet's population is implied to be somewhat small, as the Skater was able to meet everyone at least once. All of the characters met each other at least once at some point while on the Planet, but they only got to know each other well while exploring the Tunnels together. It takes the Planet one year to complete an orbit, but the Tunnels orbit at a slightly slower speed, as revealed in the cutscene 'Orbits.' The exact or relative speeds of either are unknown. However, one year in the solar system that Run 3 takes place in may be different than an Earth year, but if not, it is close. The Citizens need to fill out a form to change their name. However it can not be false or misleading. If someone has a name you like, you can add an adjective, for example, the Student thinks about changing her name to the Scientist in Training. The Planet also has a moon, they call it The Moon. The Planet is confirmed to have gameplay in the future. Story The following is a brief description of the parts of the story that involves the Planet. More information on the '' ''story can be found here. The game begins with the Runner leaving the Planet and entering the Tunnels. Later, the Duplicator and the Pastafarian discover that the Planet is "gone," but the Runner clarifies that it orbits at a different speed than the Tunnels. The Angel talks with the Runner about going home and the Runner reveals that she wants to stay in the tunnels. However, she apparently gives the Angel the information he needs to get back to the Planet, apparently including the fact that the Planet will not be reachable for "a couple months." The Angel talks to each other character, in turn, offering them all a chance to go home, but only the Pastafarian, the Duplicator, and the Child accept. The Pastafarian wants to help the Child and recruits the Bunny, who joins the group as well, to Angel's dismay. Places Mentioned * The City * Several smaller cities ** The construction of both the City and other smaller cities were supervised by the Runner, back when she was still known as the Cartographer. * The Factory ** The Angel worked as an engineer at the Factory prior to coming into the tunnels. * The Hospital ** The Sailor was sent to the Hospital when he was struck by a lightning. * Trade Fair ** There is a water gun game in the Fair, as mentioned by the Child in the cutscene 'Can't Wait'. It is also mentioned that the currency used for the Fair is tokens. The currency is implied to be very small, both in size and value, as the Child said that he could win a thousand tokens in a single water gun game. * The Ocean Known Living Individuals Shown In-Game * Runner * Skater * Lizard * Bunny * Gentleman * Duplicator * Duplicator's wife (Canon shown to be called 'Demagogue') ** Mentioned in the cutscene 'You Think?' * Child * Pastafarian * Members of the cult of the Flying Spaghetti Monster *Mentioned in the cutscene 'Friendly Greeting' * Student * Angel *The Government officials *Scientist *Mentioned in the cutscene 'Truancy' * Dancer ** Mentioned in the cutscene 'Fame' * Sailor ** Mentioned in the cutscene 'Fame' * Singer ** Mentioned in the cutscene 'Can't Wait' * The workers in the Hospital ** Mentioned in the cutscene 'Fame' Canon * Demagogue ** Shown in Player 03's development streams, is the Duplicator's Wife * Kitty ** Shown in Player 03's development streams * Messenger ** Shown in Player 03's development streams * Jester ** Shown in Player 03's development streams * Digger ** Shown in Player 03's development streams *Founder **Mentioned on the Discord *The Elders ** Mentioned on the Discord, to have taken care of children back in the day. Known Organizations * The Government * The Cult of the Flying Spaghetti Monster * The Hospital * Engineering Organization (In the Factory) ** The Angel said he was paid, and it was assumed to be an organization since he was not the only Engineer in the Planet, as he said he was the highest-paid engineer. Infinite Mode Trivia * The Planet isn't the only planet in the solar system. It gets the name "Planet" because it's the important one. Category:Spoilers Category:Articles whose pictures don't show up in fan feed Category:Data